Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{144} 12$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $12$ is the square root of $144$ That is, $\sqrt{144} = 144^{1/2} = 12$ Thus, $\log_{144} 12 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.